Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a control method, an electronic device and a non-transitory computer readable storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of society, life goes in fast-paced. To enhance more learning experience, and considering the economic, security and varies requests at home, a household robot is developed. Varies requests including health care or day care services, for companionship, or an education service are developed to meet the growing demand. The household robot that aims to improve the convenience and supports at home is in need.